In recent years, a plurality of audio data pieces have been stored in mobile phones, as services for downloading, over the Internet, audio data pieces used as ringtones for mobile phones have been provided.
Technology for utilizing a plurality of stored audio data pieces is known (e.g. Patent Literature 1).
With the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for each of five groups into which contact information pieces for communication partners listed in an address book are classified, an information piece indicating a ringtone to be played when each of four conditions regarding a communication reception history (e.g. the number of received incoming communications, and intervals at which incoming communications have been received) is met is registered, and a ringtone to be output when an incoming communication is received is changed based on the communication reception history of an originator of the incoming communication.
This technology enables a mobile phone to output a ringtone by using a plurality of audio data pieces stored therein.